


Shades of Pink

by Calcria_Mars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloè redemption, F/M, Fashion Fun, Identity Reveal, Lila salt, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, adrienette - Freeform, fluffy nonsense, social media shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcria_Mars/pseuds/Calcria_Mars
Summary: “It’s called the Marinette Blush-o-Meter 5001!”“You had to 5000 prototypes to get to this point?”“What? No, it’s just a cool name!”“Is it though?”Adrien overhears Alix and Kim talking about a bet and is roped into a challenge... How many shades of pink can he get Marinette to blush? Meanwhile, a heated Instagram contest tests Marinette’s fashion sense and nerves. At least pink is her favorite color.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 35
Kudos: 205





	1. Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It is my first multi-chapter in the MLB fandom! I hope this nonsense makes someone smile! 
> 
> Thank you to my sweet betas, Sierra and Yuki! 
> 
> You can find Yuki’s work [ here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyume/pseuds/Aiyume/)
> 
> And a special thanks to Xanmar for helping learn how to use Google docs and putting up with my nonsense. 
> 
> His deliciously dark work is [ here!](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001/)
> 
> Listening to [ Vogue by Madonna ](https://open.spotify.com/track/27QvYgBk0CHOVHthWnkuWt?si=x1-uNbAnQUKMBJ-e6JoUQg/)

Instagram Post by @STYLEQUEEN

We have exciting news for fashionable Parisian youth! Style Teen Paris, the newest magazine in the Style Queen brand (as well as the coolest 😘) is holding a contest to find our official youth style influencer. We are partnering with some amazing brands too! The challenge: style an outfit every day for a week and post it on Instagram with #styleteeninfluencer and items from our partner brands @dior, @yslbeauty, and @chanelofficial. We will be looking at the numbers of likes and comments on your posts and a panel of judges will be looking at your personal style. Judges will include teen editor Chloe Bourgeois, singer and style icon Clara Nightingale, and designer Gabriel Agreste! Show off your style and become our official influencer! Good luck and stay stylish! 

Instagram post by @marinettedesigned

_Marinette standing in front of the macaron case in the bakery, the macarons a beautiful pink ombré pattern. She is wearing a black bateau neck 3/4 sleeve shirt, tucked into a full whisper pink skirt with black polka dots. Her look is finished with a high bun, a string of pearls, a black patent belt, and sleek makeup. She has a vintage Dior Trotter Hand Bag with pink trim on her arm. She is smiling, one hand on her hip, the other hand holding a T &S Patisserie coffee cup._

Channeling Barbra Streisand when she sang, “There are no blue Mondays in your Sunday clothes!” It also helps when your breakfast is a strawberry macaron and a vanilla latte! Rocking the Dior New Look silhouette, using a vintage Chanel belt I found second hand to cinch in my waist, with a full retro style skirt by yours truly, Marinette Designed! Makeup look: YSL Touché Eclat Brightening Concealer on those dark circles, YSL all over glow powder to set it up, YSL The Shock mascara, and finishing the look with YSL Vinyl Cream Lip Stain in Rose Mix! Spritzed on my favorite Miss Dior Absolutely Blooming perfume and grabbed the vintage Dior Trotter that used to be my Nonna’s! #T&SPatisserie #dior #ysl #chanel #styleteeninfluencer #stylequeen

Instagram Post by @lilavitabella

_Lila draped across a couch in front of a window, the picture in black and white. She is wearing a lace top with a dark blazer over it, and you can tell she has nothing under the top. Her legs are clad in sheer patterned hosiery, with scandalously short shorts over them and stiletto heels, the only color in the picture being the red bottoms. Her makeup look is heavy and dramatic. She also has a small Chanel Gabrielle Hobo bag._

Hello my beautiful people! Just trying a sultry look this Monday morning for a lovely start to the week! Remember to eat breakfast and be kind to the world today! My whole outfit today is Chanel, except for my shoes which are Louboutin’s given to me by a secret admirer 💋My makeup is all YSL today and I’ve swapped my usual signature scent of Prada Candy to Dior Perfect Poison! Have a lovely day, darlings! #chanel #dior #ysl #styleteeninfluencer

💕💕💕💕💘💕💕💕💕

When Adrien walked into the classroom, he was mildly impressed with the level of chaos that his friends and classmates had reached this early in the morning. He was also impressed with the fact that everyone was already present, over 20 minutes early. Even Marinette had arrived already, sitting by herself at her desk as Alya and most of the class were up at Lila’s desk. 

Adrien could overhear Lila’s cutting laugh as she said,“Oh, I couldn’t possibly have worn my outfit to school, I don’t want to be distracting! I look so grown up, you know, and I have been subject to street harassment before...” Adrien tuned her out, not wanting the headache that comes with listening to Lila’s nonsense. 

He continued looking around. Several girls looked very dressed up actually and he started to suspect that maybe he had missed some event or announcement. He placed his bag down and looked at the girl behind him. She was staring down at her phone with a little frown on her face. His eyes lingered over her longer than usual, her appearance quite distracting. She looked very pretty with her hair up and makeup lightly done, her shoulders almost exposed by the wide neck of her blouse. His breath caught in his throat as he was reminded of another head of hair so black it looked blue in the sun, the graceful curve of a different neck and shoulders, other eyes so blue... Adrien shook his head. Marinette was a sweet girl and a great friend. He couldn’t project his feelings for another girl onto her, that was unfair. 

Marinette seemed to suddenly notice Adrien and jumped a little, her big blue eyes meeting his. She seemed shyly alarmed like always, but a little more subdued than usual. He was slightly disappointed she didn’t squeak as she was predisposed to do. 

“Good morning, Marinette! Is something special happening today that I didn’t know about? Everyone seems to be excited for some reason!” Marinette smiled a little too brightly, clearly trying to hide some discomfort.

“O-o-oh, A-Adrien! Morn gooding!” Adrien smiled even brighter and thought, ‘There’s my girl.’ Marinette grimaced as she realized her verbal gaffe and looked down. “It... it’s just this contest on Instagram.” She turned her phone around and handed it to him. 

He quickly read through the post by Style Queen magazine and couldn’t help but mutter under his breath,“Gee thanks Dad for telling me you’re doing something cool for once...” He looked over at Chloe, who was sitting sideways in her seat, scrolling through her phone and sending surreptitious glances back at the crowd eating out of Lila’s hand in the back of the room. “It’s awesome that you get to be the youth editor, Chloe. I’m glad your mom is giving you a little responsibility. Think she’d explain to my dad how that works?” Chloe looked up at Adrien, her trademark smirk lacking some of its usual sass.

“Sure Adrikins, I’ll get right on that. Let me know how it works out for you,” she said. Her sarcastic tone lacked its usual bite. What was wrong with his girls this morning? He looked back down at Marinette’s phone and tapped her profile to look at her last post. 

Marinette stammered out, standing up to reach for her phone. “Wait Adrien, what are you doin...” She trailed off as his eyes widened and he let out a breath.

“Wow...” Adrien looked up at her eyes and blurted, “Marinette, your post is so amazing. You have a good shot at winning this.” As Marinette’s eyes managed to widen even further, Adrien’s heightened senses quickly took in several things. First, he could practically hear Chloe’s eyes roll as she scoffed, having overheard Adrien’s emphatic declaration. Second, he could see Lila’s hateful and angry eyes burning a hole in Marinette’s back over the blue-haired girl’s shoulders. Third, all the attention in the room had turned to them, with most people staring, but Kim and Alix snickering with a look of mischief about them. Adrien’s thoughts turned sardonic, ‘Oh and look, no one is noticing Lila because they’re all staring at us. Great, between Marinette’s shyness and Lila’s hatred I can see this week being tense and problematic. I just hope this whole thing doesn’t turn into Akuma fodder. But first things, first...’ 

Adrien smiled and handed Marinette’s phone back to her. 

“Sorry Marinette. Didn’t mean to overstep by looking at your account like that, if you’ll excuse me,” he murmured quietly to the girl, as he executed a patented Gabriel Agreste conversation exit maneuver perfectly and walked up the steps of the classroom towards the third problem he had noticed. 

He stopped in front of the desk where Kim and Alix sat snickering, placing his hands in his pockets and leaning into the desk behind him, his face schooled in another expression that also proved that Gabriel did indeed pass on his share of genetics. “So...what are you two doing? Because I would hate to think that you two are up here making fun of Marinette. Especially after all she has done to help the class and especially you two personally.” 

Alix, unfazed, chuckled at Adrien.

Kim, on the other hand, sputtered out, “Whoa, stop the races.” 

Alix snorted and interjected, “Dude, the saying is ‘stop the presses.’” 

Kim tried again,“Whoa, stop the bench presses.” 

Alix facepalmed. “You are a freaking idiot,” though she was smiling even as she insulted him. 

Kim ignored her and continued. “Look we aren’t making fun of Marinette... we just have a bet going.”

Adrien surveyed them with a deadpan look. “I thought you weren’t betting anymore.” 

Alix scoffed, leaning back in her seat and kicking her legs onto the desk. “Look Sunshine, unless you find him a Gamblers Anonymous group, that ain’t happening.” 

Kim ignored them both and continued, “It is more like a game anyways. Look at this.” Kim reverently reached under the desk and pulled out some kind of wheel made of layered card stock with a metal brad through the middle. It resembled a roulette wheel or a color wheel, but all of the colors were shades of pink. Each shade was labeled and there was a window cut out of the top layer that isolated each shade. Adrien raised an eyebrow. 

“What am I looking at?” 

Kim lifted his hands in a sweeping gesture. “It’s called the Marinette Blush-o-Meter 5001!” 

Alix snickered, as Adrien said incredulously, “You had 5000 prototypes to get to this point?” 

Kim shook his head as Alix muttered, “He doesn’t know what prototype means...” 

Kim ignored her, “What? No, it’s just a cool name!” 

Adrien crossed his arms and winced at the taller boy. “Is it though?” 

Kim pouted, while Alix badly hid her laughter. 

Adrien sighed and relented. “Okay... it looks neato, but what does it do? And why is it named after Marinette?” 

Kim rolled his eyes. “Okay, you can’t judge me when you use terms like ‘neato’. Anyhoot, you just hold this up and line it up with Marinette’s face.” 

Adrien looked through the window on the wheel, from this angle seeing Marinette’s ear and the graceful curve of her neck and jaw. He softly smiled in her direction and glanced at the color currently in the window. It was a pale, whisper pink color. 

“Cotton Candy?” The blonde kept reading, “Ballerina Tutu, Unicorn Fur, Bubble Gum, Pepto Bismal, and...Alix’s Hair?” Adrien held the wheel up to Alix and noted that the color labeled Alix’s hair was indeed the bright shade of ostentatious pink on the wheel. “So these colors are supposed to be...” 

“The colors that Marinette blushes! So the game is that you have to make Marinette blush all the colors on this wheel. Extra points if you do it in order from lightest to brightest!” Kim finished his thought. Adrien held up his hands, trying to grasp what the two mischief-makers were getting at.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa...me? I have to make her blush. You guys made the thing, you make her blush!” Kim and Alix looked at each other and burst into howls of laughter. Marinette and Chloe looked back at the trio and a few of the classmates gathered around Lila glanced over as well. Alix leaned in conspiratorially and Kim moved with her.

“Look, you were always the one who was going to make her blush. We were just watching from afar, betting on how pink Marinette got and how soon she blushed and stuff like that,” Alix explained, lowering her voice. “Now that you’re in on it, we can play a little game. One week. You get her to blush every color on this wheel from lightest to darkest and we’ll let you dare us anything.” Kim gulped and looked nervous at this assertion, but Alix maintained eye contact with Adrien, a smug grin daring him to take her challenge. 

Adrien smirked back at her and thought it over. Channel his Chat Noir a bit, throw in some flirting, and he could do this in his sleep. It would be fun to fluster Marinette and see all those cute expressions and hear all her adorable noises. He thrust his hand out for a shake. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Kim whooped and fist-pumped as Alix took Adrien’s hand and shook it firmly, her grip deceptively strong for such a small girl. Adrien grabbed her hand tighter and pulled Alix forward, the smaller girl’s eyes widening as he whispered in her ear, “Now watch the master at work.” Adrien released her with a grin, already showing off his Chat Noir confidence, and walked down the stairs to Marinette. 

Upon reaching her desk, Adrien stopped and when she looked up at him, he gave her a bright model smile. “Marinette, your outfit is really great today. You are posed to win!” Marinette smiled the first real smile he had seen on her today and he felt a rush of victory as a faint blush bloomed into her cheeks. 

Chloe muttered from behind him, “Don’t you mean poised to win?” 

Adrien sighed and said without turning around, “It’s a pun, Chlo, because I am a model. Always posed?” Marinette giggled and her blush deepened to the perfect shade of cotton candy. 

Kim jumped up and yelled, “Woo, Cotton Candy baby!”

The blonde winked cheekily at Alix and mouthed, “Too easy.” 

Alix just smirked at him.


	2. Ballerina Tutu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contest continues and Adrien notices several surprising things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I have had a rough time the past week. A stomach bug went through my whole family. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing betas, Sierra and Yuki! They are the only reason this chapter is any good at all!
> 
> You can find Yuki’s work [ here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyume/pseuds/Aiyume/)
> 
> Listening to [ Style by Taylor Swift ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4lIxdJw6W3Fg4vUIYCB0S5?si=mU8Xpv18RleaCMIadpe39w/)

**Instagram post by: @theofficialchloebourgeois**

_A close up selfie of Chloe, winking and blowing a bubble with her chewing gum._

Listen up you fashion disasters! Everybody needs to 👏🏻Step 👏🏻It 👏🏻Up! You’re all doing alright, I guess, but I need to be wowed! I’ll be working closely with _Style Teen’s_ official teen style influencer, so show me something worth looking at! I need fabulous, utterly fabulous!

**Instagram post by: @marinettedesigned**

_Marinette leaning on the railing of her balcony, the Paris skyline and a beautiful morning sky behind her. She’s bracing herself on the railing with her arms.Her face is tilted to the sunlight, her eyes closed. She is wearing dark trouser style jeans, a black lace top that seems to have a nude camisole under it and a pink textured blazer with black accents. Her hair is in a sleek, low side ponytail and her makeup is a dramatic cat eye liner and bold lip._

“The most courageous act is still to think for yourself. Aloud.” Coco Chanel’s quote is helping me be brave today! I have paired trouser jeans with a sheer lace Chanel top, graciously given to me by my mom’s bestie @NadjaChamack_itv. Over that, I am wearing a vintage Chanel Boucle jacket that I got second hand. The jacket needed some TLC, so I have customized it with some cute accents. Makeup look: Base is YSL Top Secrets Instant Matte Pore Refiner to keep me held together all day, YSL Sequin Crush Mono Eyeshadow in confident nude, Diorshow Stylo Waterproof eyeliner, and YSL The Shock mascara for a more dramatic eye look, and to pull it all together, Dior Lip Glow in Ultra Pink. #chanel #dior #ysl #styleteeninfluencer #stylequeen

**Instagram Post by @lilavitabella**

_Lila standing against a brick wall, one leg propped up bent at the knee. She is wearing a black vinyl denim miniskirt with a white Broderie Anglaise cropped tank top. She has a small Dior Double Bag slung over her shoulder, her pose showing off her stiletto ankle strap sandals. Her makeup is heavy and dramatic, as is the high contrast filter on the picture._

Buongiorno my beautiful people! Feeling myself and this look today! My outfit is all YSL, except my shoes which are Manolos. 💋My makeup look today is all Dior, except my Chanel No. 5 parfum, always a classic. Be your best today, sweeties! #chanel #dior #ysl #styleteeninfluencer

💕💕💕💕💘💕💕💕💕

Adrien liked to be 20 minutes early to school. He could get his stuff organized and have plenty of time to relax and enjoy talking to his friends before class began for the morning. This week was shaping up to be even better than usual, as his father’s time was being taken up with the Style Teen Influencer contest and Adrien had no modeling engagements until Sunday afternoon. Everyone seemed to be getting to school even earlier than he was this week; as he walked in the classroom, he smiled to see Marinette already in her seat, Alya beside her. Unfortunately, for the second morning in a row, Marinette looked a little upset, the corners of her lips pointing downwards.

But the unhappy expression on her face did nothing to detract from her beauty. As Adrien’s breath caught in the back of his throat, his mind supplied a different adjective... _her sexiness_. She looked older, sophisticated, and drop dead gorgeous in her outfit. The Instagram post was a pale comparison to the real, in-the-flesh girl before him. The fit of the jeans and blazer made her look taller and while he tried not to look too hard at the lace top under the jacket, he could tell that she had a camisole under it. He mentally punched the part of his mind that dared to be disappointed with that fact and focused back on the scene before him.

Alya was pressed into her, one of her hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. “Look, you have as much of a chance as she does! She only has more likes and comments because she’s a model. Besides, your outfits look as good as hers, even if hers are all designer!”

As Adrien sat down, he heard Marinette mutter, “I don’t get why she joined the contest at all...”

Alya sighed and drew out the word, “Girl...now you sound jealous. She likes fashion just as much as you. She wouldn’t be a model otherwise! She even designs some, she told me that she designed...” Alya was cut off by the arrival of said girl.

Lila entered the classroom in what seemed to be an affected catwalk strut. She was wearing her normal clothing, but her makeup was still done up, just like it had been in her Instagram post. Marinette glared down at her phone as Alya stood to greet the Italian girl.

Before any of their usual pleasantries could be exchanged, Chloe stood up from her desk and walked around it to stand in front of Lila.She cut quite an intimidating figure when she wantedto and she clearly wanted the Italian girl to cower. “Rossi...again you fail to wear your outfit from your post. Here is one of the judges of the contest in your very classroom and you aren’t even trying to impress me? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Dupain-Cheng will win at this rate!” Every face in the room snapped to Chloe, who simply examined her fingernails, impressively quelling the wrath from only a few seconds ago, and looking bored. Marinette looked the most shocked of anybody, only ever having been the target of the blonde’s anger.

Adrien was able to snatch a glimpse of Lila’s facial expressions before she smoothly controlled them. First the shock, then rage before shifting to a predatory grin as she glanced over at Marinette. The emotions danced over her face, before settling into her fake sweet look as she stepped towards the pig-tailed girl, the rest of the class shifting focus with her. Marinette’s eyes darted from Chloe to Lila as the brunette approached her desk, the shock fading into subtle alarm.

Lila stopped and leaned against Marinette’s desk, effectively looming over her. “Oh Marinette, you look so cute today! I love your take on my outfit from yesterday with the jacket over the lace cami! Thank you so much, you know imitation is the highest form of flattery! Gotta get to my seat, ciao Bella!”

As Lila sauntered to the back of the classroom, Adrien took in Marinette’s stricken face while the other students’ gaze followed the other girl. Wow. Lila was good at emotional manipulation, he had to give her that. Marinette let out a sharp breath, almost a huff, and looked plaintively at Alya. “Why does she do that? You know I’ve had my outfits planned and ready for two weeks now, but she makes me sound like...”

Alya cut off the dark haired girl mid sentence. “Hey...she doesn’t mean it that way. You know she has trouble with her phrasing, French is her second language...” Marinette just bit her lip and looked away, clearly hurt that Alya seemed oblivious to her own upset.

Adrien’s head turned as he heard a scoff to his right. Chloe was looking at Marinette and Alya, listening intently. She caught Adrien’s eye as he stared at her and rolled her own dramatically, giving a sharp head jerk towards Lila. Adrien was floored. Chloe seemed to be on Marinette’s side? Or did she just hate Lila enough to choose Marinette as the lesser of two evils? The enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that.

💕💕💕💕💘💕💕💕💕

As class ended for lunch, Adrien found himself blindsided by Alix and Kim.

“So Agreste, losing your edge?” Alix taunted, Kim snickering beside her.

Adrien sighed and cocked his head to one side. “Marinette was not in the mood for nonsense this morning and I won’t let this silly bet mess with her feelings.”

Alix smirked and patted Adrien on the shoulder as she passed. “I’d be more worried about your own feelings there Buttercup.”

Kim laughed as he walked out of the classroom with the much shorter girl. “Ouch you got him, but...uh what did you mean?” Adrien couldn’t hear Alix’s reply, but he also wondered about the strange statement. What feelings of his?  
  


Adrien smiled as he entered the lunchroom, having received blanket permission to eat at school all week as long as he ate the packed lunch his father required him to take to school. He could see Marinette already sitting at a table, unpacking her own lunch box, while the rest of their class went through the lunch line together.

Adrien set his lunch on the table next to Marinette and smiled down before sitting. “Want some company?” Marinette, who had just taken a sip of her water, choked a little and nodded as she put a napkin up to her face. Adrien smirked and leaned over. “Be careful you don’t poke an eye out with that napkin. They are so dangerous you know.” Marinette laughed out loud at that and turned to say something to him, but was interrupted before she could speak.

“Oh, what is so funny you two?” Adrien’s smile went stiff and Marinette’s faded to a tight frown as Lila set her tray next to Adrien, taking her seat and scooting it closer to his chair. She leaned towards Adrien and laid her hand on his forearm as she looked between him and the petite girl next to him. “You two seem cozy and giggly,” her tone was sweet, but the inflection biting and accusatory.

Adrien cleared his throat and tried to subtly shift his chair closer to Marinette. “Oh nothing, I just made a pun, and Marinette couldn’t resist laughing because I’m absolutely hilarious.” He sounded perilously like Chat Noir, and he knew it, but he couldn’t help that he’s protective.

Marinette pursed her lips at his assertion but didn’t contradict him. “Yeah, Adrien is just so...punny,” she deadpanned, her blue eyes twinkling with slight mischief as she met Adrien’s eye. He liked her sudden bursts of confidence, she really was amazing when she let herself be.

Lila’s eyes narrowed, but she schooled her face back into a sweet expression as Alya and Nino walked over and sat down across from them. Lila hugged Adrien’s arm and gushed, “Oh Adrien, did you see my Instagram posts yesterday and today? I really want your opinion since you’re so knowledgeable in the fashion industry!”

Adrien chuckled nervously and tried to remove his arm from Lila’s grasp, but she subtly dug her nails into his arm. He sardonically thought to himself, ‘I am mentally cataclysming you, Leechla.’Unbeknownst to him, Plagg was doing the same in his pocket. He took a deep breath and tried to deflect. “Oh gosh Lila, I’m not that knowledgeable. I don’t remember the last time I picked out my own clothes...”

Kim slammed his tray down next to Lila and burst into laughter. “Dude! Does your dad know you aren’t 5 anymore? Does he send scary secretary lady in to wake you up with a bowl of cereal and you watch cartoons while she lays your outfit out?”

Nino poked his fork into the air in front of Kim, punctuating his words. “Dude...that would be an awesome way to wake up.Cereal and shows while someone organizes your morning? I want that.”

Kim blinked as Alix sat in front of him. “Ah dang, that would be awesome. Adrien, your life is perfect.”

Adrien literally bit his tongue as Alya threw her apple at Kim’s head and yelled, “Shut up Kim!”

Nino gave Kim a look and reprimanded him with, “Low blow bro.”

Alix stood up and smacked Kim with her hat and exclaimed, “You aren’t allowed to talk if I’m not here to chaperone.”

The apple had smacked Kim in the forehead and bounced on the table. As it rolled in front of Adrien, he reached for it. Marinette’s hand made it to the fruit at the same time and their hands caught each other. Marinette looked into his eyes, startled, but not pulling away. Adrien didn’t pull away either but instead leaned towards Marinette and whispered in her ear, “At least it wasn’t a napkin.”

Marinette turned her face towards Adrien’s and blushed at how close he was to her. She smiled, biting her lips to keep from laughing, but unfortunately failed as she gasped out a badly held laugh.

Alix snickered and said, “Tutu for two, sunshine.”

Lila and Alya both questioned what was meant by that while Kim jumped up and yelled, “Worth the bruise!” He pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically, ever excitable.

Adrien just smiled and laughed to himself as he released Marinette’s hand. He had temporarily forgotten the bet and still managed a blush.

Marinette’s smile faded as she handed the apple back to Alya. Adrien followed her gaze to Lila, who was glaring daggers at the dark haired girl. His skin crawled as Lila noticed his gazed, smiled at him, and snuggled closer to his side. He bit the inside of his cheek and thought, ‘Don’t worry sweet mouse. I won’t let the nasty fox devour you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and if you are looking for a friendly, safe space to explore the Miraculous universe with others [join us today](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) at the Miraculous Fanworks Discord!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and if you are looking for a friendly, safe space to explore the Miraculous universe with others [join us today](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) at the Miraculous Fanworks Discord!


End file.
